Sasuke Neko Neko
by Keita-chan
Summary: Yacían ellos ahí, sentados el uno al lado del otro, separados únicamente por aquella pequeña bola negra; se miraron, para luego cubrir sus bocas evitando reír a carcajadas.


**Nota: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama (estoy en negociacion con él para los derechos del autor u_u) tan solo el fic me pertenece

Sasuke Neko Neko

Era de día, temprano por la mañana. Yacían ellos ahí, sentados el uno al lado del otro, separados únicamente por aquella pequeña bola negra; se miraron, para luego cubrir sus bocas evitando reír a carcajadas. El ver esta acción por parte de sus compañeros, el pequeño animal agacho las orejas y frunció ligeramente los ojos.

-vaya –pronuncio recobrando la cordura después de casi ahogarse con su propia risa- esto sí que no me lo esperaba

-yo tampoco –respondió su compañera- Naruto, ¿Qué dices si de paso compramos un bote de leche?

-estaría bien, ¿o preferiría sushi? –ambos seguidamente se taparon nuevamente la boca para no reír delante de aquel animalito, aunque esto no logro disminuir el enojo de este- vamos, no es para tanto…–dijo mirando al pequeño gato-...Sasuke-neko-san –pronuncio casi estallando nuevamente en risas

-vamos, Naruto, no seamos tan malos con él, de todas formas acaba de regresar a la aldea –dicho esto el gato se bajo del asiento y comenzó a caminar- Sasuke, solo bromeábamos, no te enfades –el gato hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirrosa y siguió su camino

Una vez lejos de sus amigos, comenzó a pasearse por los tejados de cada casa en busca de algo que lo ayudase a olvidar su estado. Se quedo quito un momento, sentándose en el techo de alguna casa, cerró los ojos y se dedico a meditar. ¿Cómo rayos había acabado en ese estado de gato callejero? La respuesta era sencilla, pero, odiaba que lo fuera. Después del tiempo que sus amigos pasaron buscándolo para regresase, finalmente lograron dar con su paradero; para él, había sido un momento de debilidad y acepto volver, aunque sus intenciones no fuesen vivir plenamente como antes. Para su desgracia la Hokage se dio cuenta de esto, y su castigo era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-_¿Cómo rayos me rebaje a esto?_ –se pregunto bajando sus pequeñas orejas por la angustia- _ahora estoy condenado a ser un estúpido gato_ –tal era su rabia que ni siquiera noto la presencia del peliblanco

-hola, Sasuke –saludo animadamente sosteniendo su habitual libro- ¿Qué tal estas?

-_¿Qué tal estoy? ¿Qué sentiría él si fuera un gato?_ –se pregunto con furia queriendo decirle estas mismas palabras al hombre

-hmm, veo que aun no te acostumbras a tu nueva forma, tranquilo, sabes que será temporal –respondió pero esto no hizo ceder la furia del pequeño gato- tan solo velo del lado positivo, siendo un gato tan solo tendrás dos tareas, dormir y comer –el azafache omitió el comentario hecho, se dio la vuelta y salto de tejado en tejado evitando al peliblanco- _ha de estar de malas_

El gato seguida saltando y corriendo en los tejados, buscando un lugar aplacible en donde descansar y a la vez escapar de cualquier persona de la aldea; volteo la mirada hacia atrás para verificar que no hubiese nadie, luego volteo la mirada de regreso al frente termino chocando contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien.

-¡teme! –Grito- ¡te estaba buscando! –eso era lo que le faltaba, encontrarse con el hiperactivo e insoportable ninja de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki

-_¿Por qué demonios no me dejan en paz?_ –Se cuestiono molesto, levanto la mirada para ver al rubio- ¿nya? –Maullo y el chico lo miro con duda- _se me olvidaba que este idiota no entiende las cosas a la primera _–cerro los ojos molesto, luego camino hacia el rubio y levanto la cola- ¿nya? –volvió a repetir

-¿eh? ¡Ya entiendo! –Grito feliz- y bueno, etto…-paso su mano tras su cabeza mientras la sobaba un poco apenado- quería pedirte un favor

-_¿favor? ¿Qué clase de favor me pediría en este estado? _-se volvió a preguntar- nya –maullo nuevamente dándole paso para que siguiera

-bueno, ¿quería saber si querrías quedarte esta noche en mi casa? –esto hizo que el gato levantara la cabeza con duda

-¿nya? –maullo nuevamente

-no vayas a pensar mal, es solo que tengo un problema con las ratas, y tu eres un gato, asi que…-su frase fue acortada ya que el gato se abalanzo sobre él con furia rasguñando la cara del rubio, una vez este logro detener al gato, lo soltó y lo tiro al suelo- ¡ya, teme! ¡No es para tanto! –miro al gato que se acabada de reincorporar del suelo- ¡no te enfades, y tampoco me vuelvas a atacar! –dicho esto se posiciono de manera defensiva preparándose para cualquier ataque que el gato quisiera proporcionarle

-nya –pronuncio con enojo y se dio la vuelta para irse- _Naruto si será idiota, en serio cree que me rebajare a eso, prefiero seguir siendo un gato callejero a ser el gato-sirviente de ese estúpido _–seguía su tranquilo camino cuando volvió a escuchar aquella insoportable voz

-¡hey, teme! ¡Espera! –grito el rubio

-_¿y ahora qué diablos quiere?_ –siguió su camino sin parar y sin hacer caso alguno a los gritos de su amigo

-¡vamos, teme! ¡Espera! –grito nuevamente. El gato al sentir como el rubio se acercaba a él comenzó a correr desesperado por los tejados- ¡teme! –Grito comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar al gato- ¡espera! –le grito nuevamente y esto hizo que el gato aumentara su velocidad

El azafache ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás asegurándose de que el rubio ya no le siguiese, lo cual erro ya que el rubio seguía corriendo tras de él. El gato nuevamente frunció el sello y aumento su paso con el intento vano de escapar, pero su suerte fue poca ya que su camino se termino- ¡nyaaa! –Maullo asustado al no sentir nada bajo sus patas, y rápidamente fue a caer hacia abajo, y no efectivamente al suelo, para su mala suerte, termino cayendo en un enorme balde repleto de agua- ¡nyaaa! –grito y dio un enorme salto de impresión para luego huir despavorido a causa del agua fría en la que había terminado

-¡oye, teme! ¿Estás bien? –grito su amigo desde arriba del tejado

El gato pequeño y mojado gato levanto la mirada furioso- _¡Naruto! ¡Una vez vuelva a ser normal tendrás que cuidarte!_ -nuevamente dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes sacudirse para esparcir el agua de su pelaje, lo cual no fue buena idea ya que después de este acto termino esponjado como una bola de algodón- _como odio esto_ –dejo a un lado lo pasado antes y se empeño en buscar un lugar en donde poder estar tranquilamente. Siguió caminando hasta escucho un enorme estruendo en el cielo- _¿lluvia? ¿Justo ahora? _ -miro el enorme cielo que ahora tenía una tonalidad gris- _ya fue suficiente mojarme por un día _–comenzó a correr desesperado en busca de un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, hasta que para su suerte vio un pequeño balcón con la ventana abierta- _finalmente _–pensó aliviado. Comenzó a saltar hasta llegar al balcón, una vez logro llegar al respaldo de este bajo hasta el suelo y entro, examino detenidamente el lugar, busco un lugar donde pudiese recostarse a descansar cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió sorprendiendo al gato- _vaya suerte_ –bajo las orejas avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo

-¿Sasuke? –Le pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nya –maullo y salió hacia fuera del balcón, la pelirrosa lo siguió y noto el estado del cielo- ya veo, temes mojarte –el gato asintió- hmmm…-volteo la cabeza hacia la pared mirando el reloj- ya es algo tarde, ¿Qué dices si te quedas aquí conmigo? –El gato la miro un poco sorprendido- anda no tiene nada de malo, de todas formas eres un gato –le dijo dulcemente, pero eso no ayudo al autoestima del gato

- _no me gusta recordar ese hecho _–bajo las orejas entristecido- _pero que más da, necesito donde dormir y donde evitar la lluvia _–como respuesta el gato subió a la cama de la pelirrosa

-eso me parece un sí –le mostro una amplia sonrisa, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana- hará frio esta noche, asi que compartirás cama conmigo, claro, si no te molesta –el gato no hizo gesto alguno, lo que dejo clara la respuesta- veré si a sobrado algo de comida y te la traeré, has de tener hambre –dicho esto salió del cuarto

El gato comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama formando un circulo para luego recostarse sobre ella- _tal vez…_-dio un suspiro-_…una parte de ser gato no sea tan mala_ –dicho esto cerró los ojos para finalmente descansar, a partir de mañana y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más tendría que vivir como un pequeño felino.

**Jeje, no me quedo tan bien, pero bueno ^^U espero que les haya gustado.**

**Matta nee~  
**


End file.
